Porque tu me amas de verdad
by MaluTara
Summary: OneShot! mi primera historia, tengan piedad! y LEAN jeje Porque tu me amas a mi, como persona, porque me amas de verdad.. HrH!


ADVERTENCIA!!!

Todo el que entre a leer este fic queda ya advertido que es un HrH, si no les gusta la pareja pueden retirarse y leer otro de los tantos maravillosos fics de una de sus parejas predilectas. No quiero quejas ni que me llamen desilusionada o ilusa después.

Ahh!! Además de Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo esta historia, sino en libro 6 seria MUY diferente.

Ahora a LEER! D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Porque tú me amas de verdad**

By: Malu D.

Desde donde estoy sentada puedo ver a los mellizos correr. Es divertido ver a su padre persiguiéndoles.

Es raro empezar a recodar todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, pero como tu siempre me dices "no vale la pena recordar los momentos tristes, ya que a partir de ahora todo será felicidad".

Sigo mirando a los niños dando vueltas, me alegra poder decir que pueden crecer en un mundo donde no tienen que preocuparse por señores tenebrosos, todo gracias a nosotros. Aun es un poco difícil de creer.

Siento que me miras, como siempre lo he podido hacer, es fácil diferenciar tu mirada de la del resto ya que tú me miras a mí, a quien soy en verdad.

Te sientas a mi lado, me coges la mano y yo volteo, nos miramos a los ojos, nada necesita decirse, tu me entiendes mejor que nadie, así como yo a ti. Me pasas la otra mano por el pelo, y siento como me relajo.

Aún no sé como no me di cuenta antes, como todos esos años en Hogwarts no dejaron ver lo que había más allá de tus acciones, no me dejaron ver tus verdaderos motivos de preocupación, tus sentimientos hacia mí. Todos esos años engañado, pensando que lo que tú sentías era solo amistad, pensando que todo lo que yo sentía era lo mismo.

Pones una de tus manos en mi mejilla, como si supieras lo que pensara, pero que digo, tu _sabes _lo que pienso, siempre. Me dedicas una de esas sonrisas, esas que solo son para mí. Tomo tu otra mano froto el dedo que lleva la muestra de que me perteneces, un anillo igual al que yo llevo.

Tu solo me sonríes y llevas mi mano hasta tu vientre, en el cual ahora crece el fruto de nuestro amor, el cual solo en 4 meses mas podre ver, cargar y abrazar. Bajo mi cabeza y planto un beso encima de tu barriga, y después otro en tus labios. Poco a poco el beso se profundiza, simplemente no quiero dejar de besarte, hasta que…

- Por favor!! Niños presente!! – grito nuestro amigo. Ante su grito dejamos de besarnos, me regalas otra de "mis" sonrisas y volteo a mirar a nuestro amigo.

Lo veo ahí, en medio de la nieve, con los mellizos corriendo en círculos alrededor de el. Ambos con el cabello del mismo color que su padre. Estoy apunto de contestarle, cuando la vos de su esposa me interrumpe

- La cena ya esta lista, entren niños a lavarse las manos si quieren comer - dice con una sonrisa la señora de la casa - lo mismo para ti amor, lávate si quieres comer – ante lo cual nuestro amigo manda un beso volado a su esposa y entra a la casa haciendo una carrera con los mellizos.

Te miro otra vez, tú me estabas mirando a mí. Puedo ver amor en tus ojos, puedo ver amor hacia a mi en ellos y se que tu puedes ver lo mismo en los míos. No sé como pude estar tan ciego antes, no sé como no me pude dar cuenta lo que sentías por mí, como no pude ver algo tan puro y verdadero.

- Me amas – es todo lo que digo.

- Tú sabes que es así, que siempre será así y q…- pongo un dedo en tus labios para que no continúes.

- No era una pregunta amor, era una afirmación. La verdad es que no sécomo no lo pude ver antes, como no pude ver que lo que tu sentías por mi era verdadero. Yo sé que tú me amas tanto como yo te amo, pero lo más importante es que me amas a mi, no al que todos quieren conocer, no al hombre que admiran, no a la leyenda, sino simplemente a mí, a la persona, sin el oro y la fama. Tu no me admiras por lo que he hecho, tu me admiras por lo que hize, por como lo hago, por lo que soy. – digo para después besarte - no como otras que solo decían quererme por que al estar conmigo alcanzaban su mayor anhelo, tu me amas de verdad. – digo para volver a besarte.

- Yo te amo de la misma forma que tu a mi – es todo lo que me alcanzas a decir entre besos.

- Ejem – dice una voz ya conocida – Sr. y Sra. Potter, tienen la gentileza de dejar de besarse _así_ en mi terraza y entrar a disfrutar conmigo y mis hijos la deliciosa cena que mi querida esposa ha preparado? – dice nuestro amigo con la voz más burlona que tiene y entra a la casa.

Te doy una mirada y tú me das otra que dice que debemos entrar, ya, por lo que me levanto para después ayudarte a ti. Una vez a dentro te ayudo a sentarte a la mesa, donde 3 pelirrojos ya se encontraban más que listos para comer.

- Bueno ya que _todos_ estamos presentes, ya podemos empezar - sin tener que decir más, los pequeños empiezan a devorar todo a su paso.

- Se nota que son tus hijos Ron

- Oh! Vamos vas a seguir fastidiando con eso, ya salimos del colegio Hermione. - Ante aquellas palabras todos nos empezamos a reír, claro excepto los pequeños que estaban muy entretenidos comiendo.

Definitivamente esto es muy parecido a las cenas en Hogwards, mi primer hogar. Ahora mi nuevo hogar es con mi bellísima esposa y pronto también con el niño o niña. Pensar que todos esos años de martirio con los Dursley y después sufriendo con la amenaza con Voldemort, me llevarían a vivir al final en pura felicidad.

- Deja de reflexionar tanto en la vida amor, que si sigues perdido en el aire, Ron y los mellizos se terminaran acabando toda la comida y tu no abras probado bocado – me dices para después darme un pequeño beso. – Que es lo que tanto te sorprende de todos modos, que estas tan pensativo?

- La vida que he tenido, las cosas que hemos sufrido y el haber alcanzado la felicidad a tu Mione – le digo sonriendo

- Y yo a tu lado Harry. Te amo

- Te amo – le digo

Porque nadie nunca me entendió como ella, porque después de todo, ella me veía por lo que yo era, porque estuvo conmigo siempre, en las buenas o malas, a mi lado, protegiéndome sin esperar nada a cambio. Simplemente, porque ella me amaba de verdad, asi como yo la amo a ella.

Ahora miro a su vientre, donde crece otro ser que ya sin conocer amo con la misma locura y sé que esto es solo el comienzo.

**Fin**

--------------------------------------------------

Mis notas:

Es el primer fic que escribo, así que apiádense de mi, no se si voy a escribir más, de verdad que todo depende de lo que opinen de este.

En verdad espero, de todo corazón que les haya gustado, toda reseña y crítica será bienvenida, siempre y cuando no sea para insultar mi preferencia de pareja. Para mi no importa más lo que opine JK, yo sé lo que leí en sus libros y esta es MI pareja ideal.

Así q por favor dejen un review para demostrar que lo han leído, no tiene que ser largo!

Muchas gracias de ante mano.

Harry y Hermione POR SIEMPRE

Saludos y Besos

Malu D.


End file.
